The subject matter described herein relates generally to a card module and, more particularly, to a card module and module connector assembly.
Electronic devices generally include connectors to receive-input and output card modules. The input and output card modules are configured to transmit and receive data and/or power signals from external devices. In particular, the card modules include a front connector that extends from a front face of the electronic device. The front connector includes a jack and/or plug that connects to the external device. A back connector of the card module is configured to engage an electrical connector mounted on a circuit board of the electronic device. Accordingly, the external devices communicates with the electronic device through the card module.
However, known card modules are not without deficiencies. Existing card modules generally are not adaptable to alternative functions. To change the function of a card module, for example, to change the front and/or back connector of the card module, typically requires the card module to be replaced. Moreover, the electrical contacts provided in the electronic device may not be compatible with a new card module. Additionally, certain card modules require significantly more space within the electronic device. For example, high speed connectors create a larger footprint on the circuit board of the electronic device. As such, some electronic devices are not capable of utilizing high speed connectors.
A need remains for a higher density card module that provides high speeds without the need for a specific high speed input/output connector. Another need remains for a card module that is adaptable without increasing a size of the module and/or reconfiguring the electrical contacts of the electronic device.